Children's Game?
by Riraberr
Summary: His hands were sweaty, fingers alternatively mashing keys on the DS to the tune of an obscure Chopin. It was time, Reshiram. Wait, what was he doing? This was just a stupid game for children. Damn it, Yamamoto. Rated T for swearing, sex, and POKEMON.


In honor of Pokemon BW. In honor of the KHR otp. In honor of... sex.

So maybe my tastes fluctuate. I've written Naruto and HP, and now adding a oneshot of KHR. Whoa man.

I really do love these guys.

And I really do love Pokemon.

ohmygawdimmanerd.

* * *

It truly was epic, Gokudera thought.

Though never one to actually, well, _care_ about anything besides Vongola and piano, his heart was racing strangely, his fingers twitching. Without even realizing it, he was alternatively mashing the R and L buttons in time to one of Chopin's more obscure pieces, just out of habit.

It was time.

Before him stood Reshiram, roaring in all it's fiery, majestic, wonderful glory. The intense battle music began to play and a chill drove through his spine, causing him to shut his DS with a snap and toss it on the table roughly.

Stupid game. Stupid Pokemon. Stupid Yamamoto Takeshi for getting him into it.

His phone buzzed, alerting him to a text. Never one to answer immediately – I mean, who wants to look like someone else's time is worth more than his own – Gokudera let it sit as he waited for his nerves to relax.

That game… At first he was skeptical, wondering why on earth anyone would care about a stupid video game. Then Yamamoto had laughed and smiled his way into making Gokudera buy the new version.

"_Come on, Gokudera, this game is so much fun! It's like… my childhood!"_

"_Even more reason for me not to play it…"_

"_Tsuna's too…"_

"… _Prokiman, was it?"_

"_Haha, no, POKEMON."_

He didn't even play it for a week after he bought it. His DS just sat on his coffee table (where it was now, actually) before Gokudera was 10% curious and 90% bored. Enough to pop it open.

Ten minutes later, he was hooked. He started with Snivy, the one who seemed the most regal of the starter Pokemon.

2 days later, his lineup was solid as hell.

Liepard, level 55, specified for Speed and Sp. Attack. Nasty Plot, Night Slash, Pursuit, Sucker Punch.

Darmanitan, level 53, Attack specification. Superpower, Hammer Arm, Flare Blitz, Fire Punch.

Archeops, level 50, specified for Attack and Speed. Acrobatics, Crunch, Dragon Tail, Agility.

Serperior, level 52, specified for Sp. Attack. Leaf Tornado, Giga Drain, Wring Out, Energy Ball.

Gigalith, level 47, specified for Defense. Rock Slide, Smack Down, Power Gem, Iron Defense.

Bisharp, level 49, specified for Attack. Night Slash, Metal Claw, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't the most _balanced_ of teams. He favored Dark Pokemon, surprisingly. His penchant for bombs extended no further than Flare Blitz and Fire Punch of Darmanitan. It wasn't balanced, but it was extremely strong in terms of all-out attack, though he had a few that could take a couple of blows.

Finally fetching his phone, he smirked at the sender before his face contorted into a dark frown.

_Just caught Zekrom_

–_Yamamoto._

Oh? Is that so? Without responding, he snatched his DS back, opening it to the paused fight against Reshiram. He couldn't have the baseball idiot beating him in _anything_.

Not even Pokemon. Yamamoto had gotten Pokemon White in order to compliment his purchase of Black.

After an, admittedly, long fight with the majestic Reshiram, the legend was snuggled safely in the last of 5 Timer Balls he had taken into the fight with him. He flipped open his phone, smirking as he texted back.

_I've had Reshiram for hours now. Get with the program, idiot. _

LIES._  
_

Unlike Gokudera's inability to answer a text immediately, Yamamoto responded with his classic speed and enthusiasm.

_Uh oh. Fine. Let's battle. I'm going online._

Gokudera read the text numbly, shaking his head after a few moments to clear it. He wanted a battle?

The levels and types of Yamamoto's Pokemon were a mystery, but Gokudera could be sure that he would be playing with Zekrom. As such, his analytical mind decided that Reshiram needed a step up.

Meaning three Rare Candies.

After stocking up on a couple of Full Restores, Gokudera was ready.

_Kojirou wants to battle!_

Gokudera smirked. Of course Yamamoto would name his character after his boxed swallow.

_Koujirou sent out Carracosta!_

So the idiot had picked the opposite fossil as he. Interesting. But Carracosta was defensive and slow, and no chance against his Liepard.

Completely expecting his Night Slash to hit first, Gokudera frowned when that wasn't the case.

_Carracosta used Aqua Jet!_

Of course, Aqua Jet always attacked first. Clever, throwing out Carracosta as his starter.

_Liepard used Night Slash_!

It didn't land a critical hit. Made sense, what with Carracosta's high defense.

_Carracosta used Shell Smash!_

Shit. Carracosta's Defense and Special Defense went down while his Attack, Special Attack, and Speed rose doubly.

Liepard got off a Nasty Plot, and Gokudera cursed under his breath at his stupidity for not thinking ahead enough to attack after Carracosta lowered his defense. Then he took out Liepard with another, highly powered Aqua Jet. Shit.

_Hayato sent out Serperior!_

No matter how pumped up Carracosta now was, Grass against Water was a bitch to handle. Apparently unless you were Yamamoto. Before Serperior got out his Leaf Tornado, Carracosta nailed him with Scald that did a good handful of damage as well as _burning_ him.

Gokudera's phone rang, and he picked it up without even looking at the caller. "Fuck you."

"_Waah, sorry!" _Yamamoto laughed brightly. "_It's more fun this way, don't you think?"_

"Yeah, I guess…"

Luckily, Gokudera's Serperior was equipped with a berry that healed his burn. Carracosta was switched out in favor of a Bisharp. The two Pokemon traded blows before Gokudera's Serperior won, though barely.

"_Haha, nice. You really got into this game, didn't you?"_

Gokudera laughed without humor. "I guess."

"_You're lying."_

He opted to heal his Serperior instead of switch him out, by which time Yamamoto pulled out a Meloetta.

"Maybe…" Gokudera admitted, blushing. "It's… a well thought-out game."

"_Yay! The Gokudera Seal of Approval!"_

"You got a Meloetta?" Gokudera asked, watching as his Serperior was put to sleep, then promptly destroyed in its pirouette form.

"_Traded it with someone in America that I met over baseball camp."_

Deciding it was time, Gokudera pulled out Reshiram.

"_Waaah, scary! This deserves a switch!"_

Meloetta was switched out.

_Go, Zekrom!_

Oh. _Here_ we go.

"I'm going to win this."

Over the phone, Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera felt himself smile at the sound. "_Yeah, Reshiram's going to take out Zekrom, and then Carracosta's going to douse your little flame."_

"Is that so?" Gokudera asked, smirking. "Let's make a bet."

Yamamoto said nothing before letting out a breath of air. "_I don't like betting with you, you know that."_

"Yeah, because I always win. When I win, we use blindfolds and whatever the fuck else is in the fridge. _And_ I top… for once…"

"_Gokuderaaaaaa-a…"_

"Deal with it."

Yamamoto laughed. "_Fine. Fine fine fine. If I win, I'm tying your skinny wrists to the bed, that sound good?_"

Actually, it did.

"Deal."

Well…. 15 minutes of a good (but admittedly one-sided) fight later…

"_My house, ten minutes. Sorry, 'Dera, no topping for you."_

Seething, Gokudera threw his DS across the room, not caring if it broke. "Fuck you."

"_I've been playing this game since I was little. What's funny is that you actually thought you would beat me…"_ Yamamoto called lightly, a rare cockiness almost tangible.

"I'll see you in a bit." He muttered, unable to stop the smile spreading over his face.

"_Love you."_

"Yeah, yeah…"

He would have his little romp with his boyfriend, and then… well…

He'd train the shit out of his Pokemon.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Hey, pops, do we have any rope?"

Peering around the kitchen door, Yamamoto's father frowned slightly. "What do you need it for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… er…"

"Just… just keep it down, you two."

* * *

R and R and... keep it Real.

Gokudera's line-up isn't even what I'm playing with. Though it's kinda there.

He WOULD have a Liepard...


End file.
